


2 A.M

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, sungwoon nd jm are a thing but only mentioned, what im supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: based on a prompt: "we live on the same floor and the dorm between our always has REALLY loud sex so now we're both in the main lounge at two am do you want this last bite of ice cream?"





	2 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of packing and it probably super shitty but oh well. i had to try for myself since there a BIG drought in this tag. pls enjoy also this is my first fic!!!!!!!!! ever!!!!!! and this prompt was sitting on my notes so :p anyway ENJOY

Daniel had had enough.

He sighed loudly and threw his book on top of his couch, causing it to bounce and fall on the floor. He didn’t mind, instead going out of his dorm and closing his door as loud as possible. He was tired, super fucking tired if he mind saying, had been studying for the past six hours without even blinking, much less going to the bathroom, but at least he had had a bowl of spicy ramen that had woken him up when he was dozing off. He had been stuck on a page for at least twenty minutes, it was already 2am and his brain was starting to get fried, plus he could feel his eyes starting to close because, besides that he was alredy bored out of his mind, there was no noise to keep him awake, his roommate being out of town for the weekend. So, when he was finally starting to get what the bunch of words said, after reading it repeatedly, he heard it. His neighbors were at it, once again. He was tired, really fucking tired if he mind saying, because, it was the only moment of peace he could use to study for his finals and then, like every goddamn day, his neighbors were at it. Again. Daniel didn’t even know them, only catching glimpses of their backs when he was heading to the university. They were pretty damn loud and he was getting tired of it. He had been a patient person until now but everyone has their limit, don’t they. When he closed his door, he hoped that at least they would stop but they didn't. 

He wanted to bang his head against their door and cry, ask them to please keep it down because it was his last test but even if they didn't know that, they had no apparent respect whatsoever for the rest of the people at their floor. He pouted, not knowing if to knock on their door and tell them to fuck off, no, scratch that, to kindly ask them to Have some respect for their neighbours, that only for today keep it down and they could continue on Monday after he finished his exams or simply give up, to go to the dorm's lounge and chill a little bit and see it as an opporunity to relax and take his mind off his worries. He of course choose the last one, not wanting to cause any trouble.

When he entered the dorm's lounge he saw a figure kneeling down to pick something from the vending machine, and he was a little bit taken aback to see someone besides him (and his loud neighbours) in the building on a Friday night at 2a.m. He waited quietly behind him until he was done and when the boy turned he was shocked, too.

"Oh, hi, didn't see you there! You scared me," ha laughed and moved so Daniel could take something.  
"Uh, hello," Daniel replied, and he knew it had come out a little bit awkward but what could he do when there was this cute as hell boy standing in front of him at ungodly hours. He wanted to bang his head on the vending machine and he did so, because oh my God who had taken the last ice cream, he had been wanting to eat one since the moment he had waken up that day but, no, that had to go wrong, too.

"Are you ok? ", Daniel almost forgot he wasn't alone until the boy asked on the low.  
"No, I'm tired, I've been studying since God knows what hour and I'm really tired, and guess what, when I was finally getting this really complicated chapter of my book, guess what. You guessed right, my neighbours are having really loud sex! Again! And I come here expecting to find ice cream, and guess what again! There's none, and honestly I just want to sleep but first I'll kill both of my neighbours for giving me nightmares," he said without even breathing and head still on the cold glass of the vending machine and then he realized, he had really vented to this stranger who was probably thinking he was out of his mind, "Uh, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear that."

"It's ok. And same here, buddy," he sounded like he was smiling and when Daniel turned over he was indeed, smiling. But he also saw that he was holding the last bit of ice cream, and then the boy looked on the direction of it and then at him again, and smiled even bigger. "Do you want to share it, perhaps?"

So that's how he was sitting now at the couch of the dorm's lounge eating ice cream at 2 a.m. and had learned that the boy sitting by his side was named Ong Seongwu ("Ong?"), was majoring in Acting and was living on the other side of the Loud Neighbours and he was here too, because of them interrumping his study time. He had learned too, that the Loud Neighbours were called Sungwoon and Jimin, and they were Seongwu's friends. They had been talking about nothing and everything and all, realized that Seongwu was a really cute and funny person. Then he noticed that it was already 4 a.m. and he had to wake up really early the next day (or today, same thing).

"I, uh, have to wake up really early tomorrow morning so-"  
"Today?"  
"Yes, well, I have to wake up really early today," he rolled his eyes," so I have to leave you now. But, I had a great time. I hope get we to talk more often, Seongwu," he said a little bit shyly to what the other responded by laughing.  
"It's ok! Me too, actually, have to wake up early. I had a great time too, do you mind giving me your ph-?"

"Oh, Seongwu! What are you doing here at this time?" a loud voice interrumpted him and Daniel, swore, right there that he would recognize that voice everywhere.  
"Sungwoon-hyung, I can't sleep because you're too loud."

When Daniel closed the door to his room, he wasn't mad anymore, he was feeling really sleepy though, and a little bit gay, thinking of the boy's voice made him feel weird things. When his head touched the pillow, he smiled, feeling happy, because, for real he had scored a date with this really cute boy.


End file.
